The three-dimensional structure of yeast phenylalanine transfer RNA is being studied by x-ray diffraction techniques. It is proposed to finish that work by collecting x-ray diffraction data to nearly 2A resolution. In addition, studies will be carried out on the mode of action of aminoacyl tRNA synthetases on tRNA.